InstaLove
by amethyst95
Summary: 19 year old college student Naruto is looking for love in all the wrong places . One of those places being Instagram and he's interested in the very hot and "internet famous" Sasuke Uchiha . He thinks that Sasuke will never notice him until one day Sasuke sends him a private message . [SasuNaruSasu]


Author's Note : This is a more realistic fic, kinda like a breath of fresh air . It's something that we all can relate to, sorry not all of us but I thought it would be a cool addition to my archive . Also this is another AU so I would appreciate it if you don't get feelings over a fictional story (you know who you are) anyways put your "Love goggles on" because you're about to dive into Naruto's chaotic love life!

* * *

Naruto scrolled down his Instagram timeline, glancing at the pictures posted by various people he followed . One picture in particular had caught his eye . It was posted by the guy of his dreams . He had literally been obsessing over this guy for over 3 months and it drove him insane . It was to the point that he had turned his notifications on to alert him whenever he posted a new pic .

Naruto's heart fluttered as he admired those black eyes with equally dark hair with bangs that covered his forehead and framing the side of his face . One of his hands was in hair and the other was holding up the phone . He appeared to be sitting in a bed with ruffled sheets . A picture perfect selfie indeed .

Naruto then looked at the caption, which read "Goodnight." Naruto had felt like he was speaking to him and his cheeks turned a rosy red .

"Goodnight." Naruto said quietly, feeling embarrassed .

He then scrolled down to the comments instantly feeling bad as he read them . Countless comments of 'I love you Sasuke' and you're so hot' had flooded his comments .

Naruto sighed as he saw all of those comments and likes and began feeling insecure again .

'I don't have a chance with him.' Naruto thought to himself before sitting his phone on the nightstand and lying in bed . He then pulled up his sheets and forced his eyes closed as he prepared for another night of sleeping alone .

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching . He really didn't want to get out of bed considering he felt both physically and emotionally drained . As much as he wanted to stay in bed he knew he couldn't because he had class .

Naruto dragged himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower .

Images came into his head of his crush as he became emerged in the hot water . He fought the urge to touch himself because god, a Sasuke was so sexy! But he couldn't risk it, today was going to be a busy day for him .

"Naruto wake up." a high pitched innocent sounding voice called, tapping Naruto's shoulder .

"Hmm?" Naruto groaned .

"Get up Naruto! you class is over." Sakura shouted causing Naruto to jump up .

"Sakura, Hinata. "What happened?" he asked still feeling a bit tired .

"Class is over. You slept through the entire lesson ." Sakura stated the obvious .

"Oh no Seriously?!" Naruto  
panicked .

"Sorry Naruto ." Hinata apologized .

"No need to panic Naruto I'll give you my notes later ." Sakura suggested ."And Hinata, don't apologize for Naruto's fuck ups ." she added .

"Wow thanks Sakura you're really there when I need you ." Naruto grinned .

"Yeah well don't take advantage . I really care about you I'd hate to see you drop out in your first year ." Sakura sighed .

"I'm sorry... I really love you two ." Naruto said getting up to hug them both .

"I love you too Naruto ." Hinata  
said .

"Yeah so do I now let's go ." Sakura said with a smile .

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were on break and Hinata went to her class . The three of them had made plans to meet up later that night to hang  
out . Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura had went to the library on campus .

"So what have you been doing lately? Well other than work and school of course ." Sakura asked out of curiosity .

"Nothing much just trying to get by I guess ." Naruto answered .

"So... You're not seeing anyone?" Sakura asked .

"Me? Of course not I have better things to do with my time ." Naruto defended .

"Naruto I really think you should start dating ." Sakura said in a more serious tone .

"Why?" Naruto asked .

"Because it'll be good for you . You're lonely Naruto I can tell ." Sakura said feeling bad for her  
friend .

There was an awkward silence between the two of them .

"I don't think that a relationship will solve all of my problems Sakura ." Naruto sighed .

"But it'll help you figure some things out about yourself I mean you'll never know what might happen hell you might even fall in love ." Sakura said with pride as she thought of her dark haired girlfriend .

"Yeah well who needs love ." Naruto said looking down at his book .

"You do Naruto... we all do ." Sakura said leaning her elbow on the table .

Those words echoed in Naruto's head over and over bringing back his insecurities .

"Now tell me . There has to be someone you're interested in I mean like come on Naruto you're a guy ." Sakura said snapping Naruto out of thought .

"No one really ." Naruto said looking down blushing nervously .

"There totally is I can see it in your face ." Sakura teased .

"Ok ok fine . There's this guy on Instagram that I follow ." Naruto said feeling embarrassed .

"Yeah and? Who is he?" Sakura asked excitedly?

"Well, I don't know exactly I think his name is... Sasuke ." Naruto blushed even harder at the sound of his name rolling off his tongue .

"Oh you mean Sasuke Uchiha? Everybody likes him . That guy is no good he's a total player ." Sakura frowned .

"What do you mean?" Naruto  
asked .

"Trust me you don't want to get involved with him ." she warned .

"Hmm Ok ." Naruto said feeling disheartened .

"Lighten up Naruto . Besides I have guy that I want you to meet this weekend ." Sakura said with a  
giggle .

"Eh?" Naruto questioned .

"My friend he's a nice catch . Besides he's totally into you ." Sakura said smiling .

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto shouted earning looks for several people in the library .

"Sorry guys don't mind me ." he stood up, scratching his head embarrassingly .

"Naruto you idiot sit down ." Sakura said crossing her legs .

"Oh right..." Naruto said and sat back in his chair .

"I swear Naruto you're an embarrassment sometimes ." Sakura sighed .

"Yeah . Sorry about that ." Naruto frowned .

"It's Ok Naruto no one's mad at you that's just who you are ." Sakura smiled .

"If you say so ." Naruto said .

"Well, I gotta go now my next class will be starting soon and I really need to prepare for my presentation ." Sakura said eliminated some of the awkwardness .

"Ok" Naruto nodded .

"And also Naruto?" Sakura started .

"Yeah?" he answered .

"Please just give it a chance Ok?" she asked .

"I don't know Sakura I mean what if it's a disaster . How do you even know it'll work out?" Naruto frowned . "And besides I've always dreamed of having a relationship like yours and Hinata's but I don't think that'll happen for me and I refuse to settle for less ." he sighed .

"You'll never know what'll happen please just give it a chance Naruto . I want to see you happy ." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's hand .

"Well... Ok then I'll give it a try ." Naruto said . He couldn't help but feel like he was making a mistake but maybe a Sakura was right, maybe he shouldn't pursue Sasuke after all . Maybe it wouldn't be wise .  
Maybe he should just forget about him and move on .

"Great so I'll see you later tonight?" Sakura asked .

"Yeah, later ." Naruto said and she walked off leaving Naruto to his his thoughts in the quiet room alone .

Naruto was apprehensive about this person Sakura said was interested in him .The truth is that Naruto did not believe in love .Or really he did, but he had bad experiences with it -not himself but he's seen ugly things happen to other people .So Naruto really ,really was on the fence about it .

Instead,Naruto checked all his messages and saw he had 4 new messages . 1 message in particular caught his attention .

And it was from Sasuke Uchiha .


End file.
